


Enclosing Dark

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Paralysis, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Telepathy, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="http://moetushie.dreamwidth.org/312836.html?thread=1481476#cmt1481476">Any, any, My cage has many rooms / Damask and dark</a> for <a href="http://moetushie.dreamwidth.org/312836.html">this meme is Haunted!</a></p><p>A few months after Cuba, Charles wakes up and finds something horrible in the dark of his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosing Dark

Charles woke in darkness to the sound of a breath and the tickle of voices in his mind as he searched for the light and bit back a cry at his back. The light switch was just too far and he closed his eyes to listen. _I see you, I know you hear me. There will be no more light for you._

At his side, part of the darkness was deeper and reached for him, he tried to pull himself away but every movement brought cold upon him. 

The voice was in his head as something looked down at him, _Shh, time for silence, little listener. I have need of you._

He concentrated on his shields, water to ice to shut out the pressing darkness that came from above and was inside, reaching for him, for his ability. Ice to steel to protect him as the black moved through his shields, he couldn’t even scream, he was too deep inside his own mind.

_You’ve made yourself a lovely cage._

Then the darkness wrapped around him as he became another bauble for the collecting nightmare and his corpse was found in the morning by Hank.


End file.
